


You Wore It Best

by echospider



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Light Petting, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, jaehyun gets drunk at one point, jaehyun is an accountant, makeout fics are Good y'all better start to appreciate a hot makeout sesh, thats it i guess, yuta smokes but thats not a plot point its just hot lmao, yuta works at a fashion magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echospider/pseuds/echospider
Summary: When fresh-faced accountant Jung Jaehyun begins making efforts to leave an impression on cutting-edge fashion researcher Nakamoto Yuta, tensions begin to rise as the line between admiration and attraction becomes increasingly blurred.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164





	You Wore It Best

**Author's Note:**

> a disclaimer: i do not know anything about accountants, nor fashion, nor fashion magazines, and frankly i'm not dedicated enough to do an extensive amount of research for this one so,, lmao

**Monday, March 30th, 20XX**

Jaehyun speedwalks into the automatic double doors of the giant concrete skyscraper looming above him, glancing at his watch as he strides to the elevator on the far right-hand side of the glamorous lobby ahead of him. 8:58 AM. He sure is cutting it close on his first day at work. He pushes the upward pointing arrow on the door in front of him, impatiently tapping his foot as he tweaks his look in the polished chrome doors of the elevator. He pushes back a few loose strands of light brown hair and tightens his tiffany blue tie slightly, wondering if it did actually pair well with the charcoal gray suit or if Jaehyun had just deluded himself into thinking it was fine so he could get out of the house quicker. 

After what feels like an eternity, the doors slide open and a small handful of people leave the elevator, leaving it completely empty for Jaehyun. He steps in and presses the button for the 45th floor, silently begging for the elevator to just close already and lift him up to his floor, no other stops required. But Jaehyun never gets what he wants, and he lets out a sigh and closes his eyes when he hears a voice outside the elevator yelling, “Hold it! Please!” 

Jaehyun might be impatient, but he isn’t unkind. It kills him to do it, knowing he’ll be late on his first day, but he presses the “door open” button, and the elevator doors begin to part once more before they fully close. Jaehyun opens his eyes to see a sharply dressed man with even sharper features saunter into the elevator, uttering a quiet “Thank you,” as he does. 

“No problem,” Jaehyun says, flashing a half-smile at the man who presses the button for the 40th floor. 

No words are said on the ride up to their floors, but Jaehyun can’t help but try to steal a few quick looks at the handsome man standing in the corner of the elevator. The ride isn’t long enough for Jaehyun to really catch all of his features, but there are striking details that instantly draw Jaehyun’s attention. The bold, reddish-brown hair, long enough to be pulled back into a small ponytail. The sharp jawline that elongates his face. The tired, yet wide eyes that seem so curious and yet so… bored. But for some reason, Jaehyun can’t stop thinking about the suit he dons. It’s a light gray suit, with a white shirt underneath and a red tie, and a pair of black dress shoes to go with it. It’s cohesive. Jaehyun thinks about his own suit and tie combination, slightly ashamed. I bet he never has to ask himself if his tie matches, Jaehyun thinks. I bet his ties are actually organized. 

Suddenly, the elevator dings at the 40th floor, and the doors open. Jaehyun sees the handsome man step forward out of the corner of his eye. As the doors slide open, the man turns back to Jaehyun and shows him a closed smile before stepping out onto his floor. The doors slide shut again and Jaehyun leans back on the wall of the elevator. And then the elevator dings and the doors slide open again, revealing the same sharp-dressed man who just left. 

“By the way,” he says, “I like your suit. I think it would look nicer with a burgundy tie.” And then he gives Jaehyun a smile, a real smile, and Jaehyun’s heart leaps into his neck. It might be the way he knew exactly what Jaehyun was thinking. It might be the way his smile could light up a gloomy winter night like a Christmas tree on fire. It might be the way that he confidently swivels on his heel and walks away, not knowing, or maybe just not caring, that Jaehyun wouldn’t think about anything or anyone else for the rest of the day, but there is definitely something about this man that will just never escape Jaehyun’s mind. Jaehyun knows that he definitely must see this man in the elevator again. 

* * *

**Thursday, April 2nd, 20XX**

Jaehyun hasn’t seen the handsome elevator man since he told Jaehyun his tie didn’t match his suit (in the nicest way possible). Ever since that first meeting, Jaehyun has been planning what he wants to wear the night before work. Jaehyun has always cared about his appearance. He’s always been very well-groomed, and he knows that, at the very least, he looks decent most of the time. But he’s never paid much attention to his clothing. Most people tend to be drawn to his kind eyes, charming smile and youthful dimples, writing off whatever outfit he wears completely. In fact, when he was told he would look better with a different color tie, it had been the first time anyone had ever really mentioned his clothes. Today, he wore a navy blue suit with a black tie. Clean. Classic. Professional. Exactly how he wants to be seen at work, but especially how he wants to be seen by the stylish man from the elevator. _Gotta learn his name next time,_ Jaehyun has been saying to himself for the past few days. 

In the morning, he has no luck. He rides the elevator up to the 45th floor with a few other passengers inside, quietly hoping that there’s a stop at the 40th floor and that pretty stranger needs to ascend. But, once more, Jaehyun is disappointed, as he exits the elevator and opens the door to the office, making his way to his designated desk in a huff. Nobody looks up, or even really notices that he’s made it in to work on time today. He’s so frustrated. How can he be so bothered by someone he’s had barely one conversation with? Why does he feel such an intense need to impress him? Jaehyun concludes that his admiration for the stranger is precisely how he wants other people to feel about him, and earning the stranger’s approval would give him the confirmation that he’s doing something right. _Yes,_ Jaehyun thinks, _that’s it. It’s about validation._

Jaehyun enters the elevator again at the end of the day, around 5:30 PM. The door opens and reveals two ladies from one of the offices upstairs, chatting. They take no notice of him as he enters the elevator and the doors slide shut as the three of them begin their descent. He stands in the corner and closes his eyes, when the elevator dings once more to let somebody else in. Jaehyun opens his eyes to look at the floor number, and his heart skips a little when he sees the number 40. The doors open and Jaehyun can barely contain the smile on his face when he sees the gorgeous man from Monday morning entering the elevator. He makes eye-contact with Jaehyun as he boards the elevator and gives a quick nod of acknowledgment. Jaehyun is embarrassed by how his heart flutters at the action. The man stands in the opposite corner of the elevator and stares ahead, giving Jaehyun the opportunity to study him once more. 

His auburn colored hair is pulled back into that short, loose ponytail again, but he doesn’t wear a suit this time. Instead, he is clad in a black ribbed turtleneck and off-white slacks, with a black leather jacket that hits his hip and white slip-on dress shoes. To Jaehyun, this looks like a casual Friday outfit, but this guy is pulling it off professionally. Jaehyun wonders what position he must have in his office to dress this way. Jaehyun stops looking as more people get on the elevator the further they descend, and decides that he will pluck up the courage to talk to this man once they hit the ground floor. 

Except, Jaehyun doesn’t have to do that at all. He allows everyone else to leave the elevator before him, and the stranger from the 40th floor does the same thing. The two look at each other and break out into wide smiles, seemingly on the same page, as they leave together. 

“I like the suit today, it looks good,” The man says to Jaehyun as they travel through the lobby together.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun looks down bashfully and continues, “I hope I look better than the last time you saw me.” 

“Why? You looking to impress somebody?” The other man asks teasingly, trying to get a look at Jaehyun’s face. He laughs brightly when Jaehyun doesn’t respond. 

“How do you dress so casually for work?” Jaehyun shoots back to change the subject. The man looks down at himself and shrugs. 

“I don’t know, I just dress how I feel like dressing for work. Nobody really questions it.” 

“What is it you do?” 

“I’m a fashion researcher for Janus Magazine.” 

_Good God, of course he works for Janus,_ Jaehyun thinks. 

“That’s impressive,” Jaehyun tries to play it cool in his response, “Isn’t that the best-selling men’s magazine at the minute?” 

“Yeah, it is. Do you read it?” The other man holds the door open for Jaehyun. The two stand outside in the dimming sunlight, enjoying the conversation. 

“A few online articles here and there,” Jaehyun is lying through his teeth. He checks that website every damn day, sometimes multiple times a day. Granted, though, he’s only really interested in the grooming and personal hygiene articles.

“I see. Do you always dress so formally for work?” 

Jaehyun feels put on the spot by this question. Is he overdressed? Has he been overdressed every day? He can feel the blood rushing to his ears. 

“I’m an accountant. This is just how accountants dress.” He shrugs, looking away again. 

“Do they?” 

“I think so. I mean, my dad’s been an accountant for years and he dresses the exact same way for work.” 

“Oh.” There’s a brief pause before the man continues. “You should look into formal styles for the office that don’t involve suits. Otherwise your look might get a little… repetitive.” He nods at a speechless Jaehyun, before taking a step to the left. “Are you headed this way?” 

Jaehyun hesitates, and steps to the right. “No, I’m this way.” 

“Ah, okay. I’ll see you around.” The man nods and turns around to make his way home. Jaehyun watches as he takes one step, and then remembers. 

“Oh, wait!” Jaehyun calls. The man turns around to look at him expectantly. “...I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun offers a soft smile that the other man returns. 

“Yuta. It’s nice to meet you, Jaehyun.” 

“And you, Yuta.” The two nod at each other once more, before going their separate ways again. 

No more suits. 

* * *

**Friday, April 3rd, 20XX**

Casual Friday. At least, Jaehyun is pretty sure it is. His previous work experiences (and those are few and far between) have all been short-term temping gigs, and all of those offices did casual Fridays. But… just in case he’s wrong… 

Jaehyun plays it safe by wearing a cornflower blue button-up shirt and a pair of khakis. No tie, no jacket, but finished off with a pair of brown dress shoes. Jaehyun has a late start in the office today, due to start work at 11 AM. He is surprised to see Yuta smoking a cigarette outside the building on his way inside. Today, Yuta’s hair is loose, the front pieces pinned back so as to not get in his face. He wears a black leather jacket over a black long-sleeve, the shirt tucked into a pair of slim-leg pants, the leg length just reaching his ankle, revealing a pair of matte black leather Chelsea boots. Jaehyun feels embarrassed. He couldn’t feel more different from Yuta in this moment if he tried, but it doesn’t stop him from greeting him on his way in. 

“Hey, Yuta.” Jaehyun sounds upbeat as he smiles at the man listlessly inhaling the nicotine, back leaning against the concrete. 

Yuta turns to him and looks him up and down, smirking. “Hey.” 

There’s a beat before Jaehyun says, “I know. You can say it.” 

“Why are you dressed like that?” Yuta does his best to sound curious and not mean, and he’s trying so hard to stifle his laughter. 

Jaehyun looks down bashfully, knowing how his ensemble ages him, especially in comparison to Yuta. “I don’t know. Just in case we don’t actually do casual Friday.” 

“Every office does casual Friday,” Yuta grins, flicking the ash off his cigarette. “You really took dressing like your dad to a whole new level.” 

Jaehyun almost protests before he realizes: “Y’know, I never noticed, but this is the kind of thing my dad wears on weekends.” 

Yuta giggles. It’s an unexpected noise, but it’s music to Jaehyun’s ears. “You’re lucky you have a pretty face or you’d look like somebody else’s dad. A hot dad, but you’re a little young to carry that look.” Yuta winks and smiles. He drops his cigarette butt and grinds it into the ground with his shoe, maintaining eye contact with Jaehyun as he does. Jaehyun feels the blood rushing to his face, surprised by Yuta’s blatant compliment and his confidence in delivering it. There is something about Yuta that is just so effortlessly cool. When Jaehyun first met Yuta, he wanted to be like him, but he doesn’t want that anymore. He just admires him. He could stare at him all day, like the most breathtaking piece of art in a museum. 

The elevator feels smaller today. The air feels limited, tight, and the hair on the back of Jaehyun’s neck stands up as Yuta’s arm reaches across him to reach the button panel after the doors close. “You forgot to press mine,” Yuta says, pressing the button for the 40th floor. Neither of them says anything during the ride and it feels so much longer than the last two times they were in this elevator together. Jaehyun feels sick to his stomach for some reason, and he must be giving off some kind of energy because right before Yuta reaches his floor, he puts a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. To Jaehyun, it feels like it could be the first time anybody has ever touched him. Or at least, the first time anybody’s touch has ever sparked this strange feeling of nervous, sick excitement tangled up in his stomach. 

“Hey. Jaehyun.” Yuta says, and Jaehyun turns to him. 

“Don’t worry. A bunch of stuffy accountants won’t care about what you wear on casual Friday. Probably can’t pull it off like you anyway.” Yuta smiles, and steps towards the doors before they open. 

“I thought I couldn’t pull off this look?” Jaehyun questions. 

“Okay, I’ll be honest. It’s not a good look. But you wear it best.” Yuta flashes one last grin at Jaehyun before walking out of the elevator. Jaehyun blushes and clamps a hand over his Cheshire cat grin as he ascends the final five floors to his office. He wants to kick himself for it, but Jaehyun would gladly wear a clown costume to work every day if it made Yuta giggle and smile at him like that. 

* * *

**Monday, April 6th, 20XX**

Jaehyun makes his way through the ground floor lobby to the elevator this morning with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Today, he feels confident. He’s finally wearing something that feels truly like him: a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows in his favorite color, a pale pink, with the top button undone. He’s also wearing gray slacks and has decided not to wear a jacket today, given how nice the weather is outside. He feels good about himself today, and he’s desperate for Yuta to see him like this. Not to see him in an outfit like this, no, because Jaehyun knows this ensemble isn’t groundbreaking. But it makes him feel so good about himself, and that’s what he wants Yuta to see. Maybe Jaehyun isn’t as cool as Yuta; he doesn’t own a leather jacket and he wouldn’t have any idea how to maintain, let alone style, long hair the way Yuta does. But maybe Jaehyun can be as confident as Yuta, as bold as him, see a little part of his own average self in someone as exciting, as cutting-edge as Yuta. 

And just as he thinks he’s out of luck that morning, that he’ll have to try and see Yuta after work today instead of before, Jaehyun is hit with a heavy dose of deja-vu as he hears footsteps quickly approaching the elevator and a voice yelling “Wait! Hold the door, please!” 

Jaehyun smirks to himself as he presses down the “open door” button on the elevator, and suddenly, outside of the elevator in front of him, there’s a beautiful man with vivid white hair standing in front of him, breathless from running. _He’s not… Wait, holy shit, he is._

The two stand there, facing each other, one inside and one outside of the elevator, taking in each other’s presence, blatantly checking each other out. Jaehyun folds his arms as he notices Yuta’s eyes lingering on them. The elevator chimes as the doors start to close, alarming Yuta, who slides between them and into the elevator. He’s now much closer to Jaehyun, who doesn’t step back. The close proximity makes the pace of Jaehyun’s heart quicken, but he stays where he is.

There’s something off about Yuta today. He seems frantic, a little out of it, the cool confident man from Friday replaced by this new man with long white hair, who wears a light gray suit jacket with matching pants and a white button-up shirt. No tie, top two buttons undone. He stands to the side of the elevator as he presses the button for the 40th floor, and says nothing. 

“I like your hair,” Jaehyun turns to look at him, and Yuta looks back, but stays firmly planted in his spot. 

“Thank you. I was getting bored of the dark hair.” Yuta is almost acting bashful at Jaehyun’s compliment. “I like this outfit on you. Feels like you’re actually dressed like yourself for once,” Yuta lets out a proud beam, so effective in making Jaehyun feel good about himself. 

“It’s nothing amazing. I know I’m not as, well… trendy as you are.” Jaehyun says, and Yuta ignores the downplaying of his compliment. 

“You look good in pink. A lot of men would be afraid to wear pink.” 

“Everyone looks good in pink,” Jaehyun deflects again. 

“But you look like you,” Yuta responds. For once, Jaehyun can’t say anything, and his skin starts to match the color of his shirt. He can’t contain his smile, and Yuta starts to chuckle at how the sweet, modest man in front of him is melting under his compliments. 

Yuta steps forward, motioning towards the collar on Jaehyun’s shirt. “Do you mind if I…?” He asks. Jaehyun isn’t sure what Yuta is about to do, but he gives Yuta the go-ahead anyway. To Jaehyun’s shock, Yuta takes the second button on Jaehyun’s shirt and slowly unfastens it. Jaehyun swallows thickly at the contact and Yuta does his best not to laugh at how nervous Jaehyun is. He gently tugs at the wider opening at the top of Jaehyun’s shirt and can feel the heat radiating from Jaehyun’s skin. It makes Yuta feel powerful. It’s enough for him to be able to collect himself, knowing that even when Jaehyun carries himself with so much pride and confidence, he is still the shy, mousy boy who kept stealing glances at Yuta in the elevator last week. Jaehyun doesn’t know it, but Yuta noticed. It’s Yuta’s job to be observant, and he has observed a lot about Jaehyun. Yuta has noticed that Jaehyun listens to him, and seems to be the only person in this building who does listen to him, actually. But more than that, Jaehyun values what Yuta has to say. If Jaehyun would let him, Yuta could talk all about his work, all of the trend forecasting he loves to do, the new styles he loves the most, and Jaehyun would take it all in. Yuta has never really had anything like that before, and it makes him feel so… special. He feels a warmth inside of him that will eventually turn into a roaring fire if he isn’t careful. 

The elevator dings at the 40th floor, and Yuta takes it upon himself to leave Jaehyun with one last compliment, almost like he’s trying to crumble Jaehyun’s newfound cool exterior even more than he already has. “Your arms look really good when you roll the sleeves, too. Big and strong.” Yuta says lightheartedly, almost as if he’s joking, and then takes a stride out of the elevator, wishing he could turn back to really take in how Jaehyun reacted to a comment about his body rather than his fashion sense. But even if he had turned around to look, he wouldn’t be able to see, because Jaehyun had taken to standing in the corner of the elevator, hiding his reddened face, attempting to cool himself down before starting his day. _God damn that stupid-hot asshole._

* * *

**Monday, April 13th, 20XX**

It’s been a week since Jaehyun wore that pink shirt in the elevator around Yuta and frankly, he’s been subconsciously avoiding it ever since. The way his heart pounded when Yuta unbuttoned his shirt, the way he wanted to ask Yuta to keep going, the way he wanted to pull Yuta back into that elevator when he told him he looked, quote, “big and strong,” was all too much for Jaehyun to face. Besides, tax season is coming to an end, and Jaehyun is too busy chasing up his clients’ expenses and receipts to think about how he wanted to jump Yuta’s bones. Thankfully, he hasn’t seen Yuta since then, and he didn’t see Yuta this morning either, and he’s been working later over the past few days, so hopefully, there’s no chance of seeing Yuta on his way out either. 

How wrong he was. 

At 7:32 PM, the elevator opens up on the 40th floor, and Jaehyun screams internally at the sight of a yawning Yuta waiting at the doors. The two look at each other, eyes wide, before Yuta steps inside. 

“Long time, no see,” Yuta stands next to Jaehyun, both of them facing the doors. 

“I’ve been working later. Tax season is coming to an end, so there’s a lot to do,” Jaehyun sighs and stares at the ceiling, “and, uh, it’s pretty thankless. At this point, I’m pretty much exclusively dealing with people who don’t think filing taxes is as important as it actually is.” 

“Sucks,” Yuta says, still staring ahead. There’s a beat before he speaks again, “Quit your job and start modeling.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes snap to Yuta’s face and he furrows his brow incredulously at the implication. “Are you kidding?” Jaehyun deadpans. 

“No,” Yuta answers immediately and returns Jaehyun’s gaze. “You could easily be a model. For anything. I’m surprised you haven’t been scouted since you’re so handsome.” 

“Are you being sarcastic?” 

“No. Do you want me to take photos of you?” 

“No. Yuta, this is weird.” Jaehyun looks at his feet. “All I know is accounting, I’m not good with anything apart from numbers. I didn’t even know how to dress for work until you showed up.” 

Yuta gives an airy laugh. “You know you’re cute. You take pride in your appearance, you know you look good on a regular basis.” 

“Yeah, I look good for an accountant, not a model.” Jaehyun laughs and feels a glow in the apples of his cheeks. _Change the subject._ “So, why are you working late?” 

“I have a deadline fast approaching for next week and I’m way far behind. It’s really stressing me out.” Yuta goes quiet and looks down. The two stand in silence for a moment, before Jaehyun rests a hand on Yuta’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jaehyun says, and gives Yuta a reassuring smile when he looks at him. “Just quit your job and start modeling.” 

The two break out into a fit of giggles that doesn’t stop until they reach the front door of the building. Yuta moves to the side and reaches into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. “You want one?” He holds out the box to Jaehyun. 

“Thanks, but I don't smoke.” Jaehyun responds and Yuta nods, putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. Jaehyun watches as Yuta focuses, his hand guarding the end of it so the wind doesn’t put it out. The end burns a bright orange as Yuta inhales and looks at Jaehyun, expecting him to say something. 

“Um, I’d love to chat more but my bus is due to show up soon.” Jaehyun’s teeth just barely bite the inside of his lip as Yuta exhales and gives a nod. 

“Sure. See you ‘round.” Yuta says before putting the cigarette between his lips again. Jaehyun waves goodbye and then leaves, making his way to the bus stop down the street. Maybe he really is falling for Yuta, as much as you can fall for someone you first met barely two weeks ago. But he’s too tired to think about that. Whatever feelings he has for Yuta can sit on the backburner until tax season is over. 

* * *

**Friday, April 17th, 20XX**

It is over. Tax season finally ended two days ago on the 15th. For Jaehyun, work has been drastically slower than it was over the week before, giving him and the rest of his colleagues a much-needed break. But the icing on the cake is that Jaehyun’s boss is effectively giving everyone the afternoon off to have an office party, and a couple of Jaehyun’s colleagues have agreed to secretly bring in a little bit of alcohol to really get into the spirit of things. 

Jaehyun hasn’t seen Yuta today. He’s a little disappointed, he wants to tell him all about… well, he’s not quite sure. He just wants to talk to him and have Yuta talk back. As much as Jaehyun loves to look at Yuta, loves all of his looks and angles and watching his face contort into different expressions, he also loves just talking to him. Over the past two weeks, they’ve actually said very little, everything can be summed up as small talk and compliments. But to Jaehyun, these interactions make everything real. They confirm that Yuta knows Jaehyun sees him, and Yuta sees Jaehyun in turn. Perhaps it is true that most of the time, Jaehyun has nothing to say. But it’s Yuta he wants to talk about all that nothing with. 

It’s 9:42 PM and most of Jaehyun’s colleagues have gone home by now. Jaehyun is going to have to leave too, if he’s going to get home safely. He waves goodbye to the three coworkers he is leaving behind and gracelessly stumbles towards the door. 

Jaehyun leans on the back wall of the elevator as he waits for it to hit the ground floor. _That was quick,_ he thinks as the elevator dings and he steps forward to leave. The doors part and standing right in front of him is an exhausted-looking Yuta, who looks rather small under the long coat draped over his shoulders. The two meet eyes and Yuta gives a confused look to the intoxicated man in the elevator, who is grinning widely at the nice surprise. 

“Yuta! I thought I was on the ground floor!” Jaehyun laughs and gives a heavy pat on Yuta’s shoulder. 

“No, just leaving work.” Yuta mumbles, looking down. “Why are you- wait, are you drunk?” 

“Only a little bit! Had to party just a little bit to celebrate the end of tax season. You should’ve come upstairs.” Jaehyun puts his arm around Yuta, who is a little taken aback by the action. 

“I had work to do. I have that deadline, remember?” Yuta takes a small step to free himself from Jaehyun’s grasp, who simply holds tighter. Jaehyun cranes his neck to properly look at Yuta’s face, and he smiles and hums. “Y’know, I didn’t think you’d be the type to be a clingy drunk.” 

“What did you think I’d be like?” Jaehyun licks his lips obviously at Yuta, who removes himself from Jaehyun’s grasp and takes a step back. 

“Not like this,” Yuta puts his hands in his pockets and stares at the number above the door, wishing it would go down faster. He’s so tired. He just wants to go home. 

Jaehyun frowns. “You’re so boring.” He whines and pouts as Yuta ignores him, rejecting his flirtations. 

The elevator chimes and the doors part, the two walk through the lobby to the front entrance in silence. Right before they part ways, Yuta asks, “Are you gonna be able to get home safe?” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun’s body sways slightly and he steps closer to Yuta, “you can come with me, just to make sure.” He whispers and smiles, before breaking out into embarrassed giggles. Yuta isn’t amused. 

Yuta sighs. “Go home, Jaehyun.” He turns around, making his way to his car, leaving Jaehyun at the front doors feeling embarrassed and more alone than ever. 

* * *

**Monday, April 20th, 20XX**

The shame Jaehyun felt on Friday night has not left him. He’s embarrassed constantly, and he has no idea what he’ll do if he sees Yuta again. Should he apologize? Should he act like nothing happened? Should he just not say anything and call it the end of whatever this strange relationship he has with Yuta. He thinks about it more than he probably should, even when he’s not anywhere near his office. _God, just get a grip, Jaehyun, you’ve known him for three weeks and you’re going crazy over him,_ he thinks to himself as he approaches the door to his home. _If you’re not careful, you’re going to-_

Jaehyun’s train of thought derails as he puts his hands into all of his pockets, each one of them empty. _God damn it._

After spending over an hour on the bus trying to get back to work, stewing in his own idiocy, Jaehyun takes the elevator to the 45th floor, tapping his foot impatiently. He hates that he’s riddled with anxiety, purely because Yuta might still be in the building. When really is that deadline? Has he gone home already? Will he be working even later than he did on Friday? What time was that deadline? 

Jaehyun is out of the office as quickly as he gets in, dropping his keys in his jacket pocket as he makes his way to the elevator. It’s 8:12 PM. Now all he has to do is take the elevator and pray Yuta doesn’t get on. 

But the universe has other plans. 

The doors part, and of course Yuta is standing there, in his white shirt, holding his gray suit jacket over his shoulder. Jaehyun looks at him, and flashes an awkward, unnatural smile, but Yuta sighs and closes his eyes. “Thank God.” 

Jaehyun is puzzled by his reaction but he feels put at ease by Yuta’s presence in the elevator. It’s more natural than he thought. “Thank God for what?” He asks. 

“I was worried when I didn’t see you this morning. Thought something happened to you on Friday or something.” Yuta looked at Jaehyun, who melts at Yuta’s sincerity. He feels his heart break as he remembers what happened that night, how he made a complete fool of himself, and Yuta didn’t think about it at all. 

“Yuta… I’m sorry about how I acted that night. I was just… so drunk. And I had wanted to see you all day and when I did, I just… I don’t know. I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

Yuta smirks. “You wanted to see me?” 

Jaehyun’s ears burn but it’s a little too late for him to be anything but honest. “I wanted to wish you luck on your deadline.” 

“Is that why you wouldn’t let go of me in the elevator?” Yuta chuckles lightly and Jaehyun looks down. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun utters. Yuta’s heart pangs at how dejected Jaehyun looks. 

“It’s okay. I wasn’t mad at you, I didn’t mind. I was just tired.” Yuta’s eyes seek Jaehyun’s to give him a reassuring smile. 

Jaehyun smiles back, trying not to focus on Yuta saying he _“didn’t mind,”_ whatever that means. He changes the subject. “You meet your deadline on time?” 

“Yeah, finally. It took a lot of work, but we managed it. I’ve been starting work earlier and finishing so much later but things can go back to normal tomorrow.” Yuta leans back and stretches his arms, letting out a small, silent yawn. “Why are you here so late?” 

Jaehyun kisses his teeth. “I left my keys in the office.” 

Yuta raises his eyebrow. “You left here at 5:30 and came back to pick up your keys at 8 PM?” 

“My bus takes, like, an hour. Longer during rush hours.” 

“So you’re not getting home until 9?” 

“At this rate, not until 9:30 at the least.” 

Yuta gives him a sympathetic look. “Let me drive you home.” 

The elevator doors open, and Jaehyun steps out before Yuta. “What? No, I can’t let you do that.” 

“Come on. It’s getting dark and I owe it to you after I didn’t go home with you on Friday.” Yuta smirks as Jaehyun’s face flushes a bright crimson. Jaehyun doesn’t say anything and Yuta sees his opportunity to push Jaehyun’s buttons even more. “Biggest regret of my life.” 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll be fine-” Jaehyun does his best to avoid Yuta’s gaze and is about to mentally craft a ten-minute PowerPoint presentation in his mind to tell Yuta the pros of getting the bus vs. the cons of getting a ride home, until Yuta gives him a look with the softest eyes, that instantly soothe Jaehyun’s mind. There’s a beat of silence before Yuta speaks. 

“Jaehyun. Please.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. He simply nods, and Yuta leads the way to his car. It’s a small little thing. A little silver two-door that Jaehyun doesn’t recognize but it’s definitely not a new model. Yuta opens the passenger door for Jaehyun, who mentally kicks himself for feeling so precious over something so small. Yuta takes his seat behind the wheel, and suddenly the car feels a lot smaller and Yuta feels a lot bigger to Jaehyun. Jaehyun feels warm, all of a sudden, and feels relieved as Yuta rolls down his window. 

Yuta hands a GPS to Jaehyun and then pulls a cigarette from his pocket. “Put your zip code in there.” 

Jaehyun does as he says and then hands it back to Yuta, who looks concerned at the little screen. “This isn’t even ten miles away and it takes you over an hour to get here?” He exhales and flicks the ash off of his cigarette outside the window. 

Jaehyun shrugs. “Buses go all around the neighborhoods.” 

Yuta hums as he affixes the GPS to the dashboard. “I’m picking you up tomorrow.” 

“What? No, don’t do that.” 

“Why not?” Yuta rolls the car out of its space and starts making his way to Jaehyun’s house. 

“Because that’s so much effort for you. And I have a bus pass for a reason.” 

“It’s not. I only live a few blocks away from you.” Yuta shoots a quick glance at Jaehyun before looking back to the road. It makes Jaehyun feel more present in the moment, and he’s a lot more aware of himself. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Jaehyun starts playing with his hands absentmindedly. 

“I don’t have to talk to you in the elevator every time I see you, either. You underestimate how much I like spending time with you, Jaehyun. I probably talk to you more than anyone at work.” 

Jaehyun fails to bite back his beam. “That makes two of us.” 

“Then, I guess we could both use a friend, right?” Yuta looks at Jaehyun under the red glow of the stoplight in front of them. 

“Mmhm.” Jaehyun covers his mouth with his hand and then rests his elbow underneath the window, looking outside. _Friend._

Yuta laughs loudly and starts driving again as the light turns green, knowing exactly why Jaehyun reacted that way. Being able to read Jaehyun after only three weeks of knowing him is something that makes Yuta extremely smug. It’s not like it’s difficult. Jaehyun doesn’t necessarily close himself off from Yuta, and Jaehyun burns up at even the slightest outside acknowledgment of his existence, but Yuta can’t shake the feeling he gets when Jaehyun gets shy around him. He loves it, and even though he’s barely chasing Jaehyun at all, it makes his heart beat rapidly and makes him feel alive.

The two spend the rest of the ride mindlessly small-talking about their lives outside of work, how long they’ve lived in this town, the places they like to go, the things they should have been talking about in that elevator instead of the clothes on their backs and the things that stress them out at work. Talking to Yuta is easier now that Jaehyun isn’t trying as hard to impress him. But whenever Jaehyun sneaks a glance at Yuta’s concentrated expression as he drives, a new butterfly starts fluttering around in his belly, and every time Yuta’s eyes drift over to Jaehyun, Yuta can’t help but look back at the road with a wide smile on his face. 

The car judders to a halt outside of Jaehyun’s house and Jaehyun turns to look at Yuta. The moonlight illuminates his white hair and bounces off of his features, making him glisten in the darkness. He’s gorgeous. Truly, utterly gorgeous. It makes Jaehyun’s mouth dry and his pupils dilate.

“Thanks for the ride,” Jaehyun whispers, unclicking his seatbelt but resisting the door to his right. He smiles at Yuta. 

“Any time,” Yuta smiles back, looking down, before his eyes shoot up again, almost as if he’s just remembered something. “You should take my number,” the words tumble off of his tongue as he reaches over Jaehyun to open the glovebox and fish out a pen. “Just in case you ever need me for anything.” There’s no paper, no notebook or sticky note to be found. “Um… is it okay if I write on your hand?” Yuta chuckles awkwardly. 

“Oh, sure.” Jaehyun rolls up his sleeve and holds out his hand for Yuta, who gingerly takes hold of it. The pen rolls against the skin of Jaehyun’s palm, sending goosebumps up and down his body. Yuta looks into his eyes as he closes Jaehyun’s fingers over the writing, neither letting go of the other. Yuta’s eyes are wide and full of stars, and Jaehyun cannot help but look at Yuta’s lips. They’re pink with desire and soft but with a defined shape. And then Jaehyun looks at his eyes again, which are darting between the features on Jaehyun’s face. He wonders what Yuta sees in his face. He wonders if Yuta sees him in a similar way; delicate yet bold, like a blood-red rose. Both of them know where this is going. Hell, they both knew it the day Jaehyun started wearing the black tie with the navy suit. But one of them has to make the first move, and Jaehyun decides that since Yuta got them there, Jaehyun has to be the one to take things further. 

With his free hand, Jaehyun strokes Yuta’s cheek and traces over his jawline, gently pulling him closer, tilting his head for better access. He closes his eyes and feels his lips brushing against Yuta’s in a gentle, but full kiss. Jaehyun’s head feels heavy, full of tired, loose fragments of a stressful day, and warm thoughts of the man in his hands, all tied up in the scent of Yuta’s elegant, vaguely floral cologne. Jaehyun feels Yuta’s hand letting go of his, as he reaches for Jaehyun’s waist, his other hand moving to the back of Jaehyun’s head to hold him steady. Yuta’s lips are smooth and silken, just like Jaehyun had imagined, but the kiss is not half-hearted by any means. As their lips move with each other, it’s a kiss that sends a simple, one-word message to the two of them: _Finally._

Yuta’s breath starts to quicken at the same rate as Jaehyun’s. Yuta pulls him closer to his own body as the kiss grows deeper, almost hungry as Yuta’s tongue quietly slips its way across and between Jaehyun’s lips, before quickly retreating. It gives Jaehyun a beautiful, grand feeling, a perfect balance between adventure and security. Jaehyun can’t even question how he feels so secure with a man that he has mostly communicated with through polite smiles, mutual compliments, and small, kind gestures. 

Jaehyun’s eyes open in shock as he feels Yuta’s warm hand slipping under the back of his shirt and traveling up his spine, in a desperate attempt to feel every inch of Jaehyun’s skin. He notices Jaehyun tensing up and pulls away from the kiss. 

“You okay?” He asks, a concerned look on his face. 

Jaehyun nods. “Just surprised,” he says, nestling his head in the crook of Yuta's neck and nibbling at the top of his jaw, urging him to continue. Yuta lets out a short but moderately loud moan that makes Jaehyun feel like the king of the world as one of Yuta’s hands travels up his back and the other one tugs at his hair. Jaehyun starts unbuttoning Yuta’s shirt and lazily draws lines up and down Yuta’s abdomen with his fingers, sliding with ease over the light sheen of sweat on Yuta’s skin. Yuta shudders and takes it upon himself to pull Jaehyun’s head back to look at his face. He’s warm, pink, nervous. His lips are wet and quivering as he looks back into Yuta’s eyes, who gives him the most beautiful, exciting grin. “You’re so pretty, Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun has never been called pretty before. Handsome, yes, even beautiful, but never pretty. Jaehyun has never felt delicate before, but in Yuta’s arms, who holds him so desperately, like he will evaporate out of his touch, he feels light as a feather. The hungry desperation of what the two had just built together settles as Jaehyun softly closes his eyes and leans in once again, kissing Yuta slowly, with a heavy passion that brings them back down to earth. As the dust settles, Yuta pulls away and his head flops onto Jaehyun’s shoulder, dizzy with the feeling of new love. Jaehyun gleams to himself and holds Yuta in his arms, awkwardly rocking back and forth over the center console. He presses kisses to the top of Yuta’s head, feeling his jaw unclench at the contact as his satisfied smile melts into a neutral expression. It’s silent, but not uncomfortable. 

“You should go home and get some rest.” Jaehyun continues rocking and stroking Yuta’s back. Yuta leans back and sighs deeply, smiling, looking into Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“Yeah.” He simply says, and Jaehyun leaves one last chaste kiss on the apple of Yuta’s cheek. Jaehyun giggles at how Yuta blushes at the gesture. _We were just making out in his car and this is what gets him,_ Jaehyun thinks. _Unbelievable._

“I’ll text you, so reply when you’re home.” Jaehyun smiles, and Yuta nods, lighting another cigarette, waving sweetly to Jaehyun as he moves onto the road. 

Jaehyun lays in bed and types the number written on his hand into his phone. He creates a contact and ponders what emoji to put next to Yuta’s name, before settling on the idea that Yuta isn’t really an emoji kind of guy, and simply leaves it as “Yuta.” 

Yuta stays awake, staring at his phone, waiting for Jaehyun’s text. It comes through, and it’s a very simple, “Goodnight, Yuta.” Yuta grins at the message and types a response. It reads, “Goodnight, Jaehyun,” and then he creates a contact for the number before heading to bed. The contact is labeled “Jaehyun” with three different heart emojis next to it. 

* * *

**Tuesday, April 21st, 20XX**

Jaehyun is waiting at the bus stop when he gets a text from Yuta. 

**[07:45] Yuta:** hey what time did you wanna be picked up this morning?   
**[07:45] Jaehyun 💖💞💗:** i’m at the bus stop already   
**[07:45] Yuta:** what? didn’t you want me to pick u up today?   
**[07:46] Jaehyun 💖💞💗:** nah it’s ok, i can get the bus   
**[07:46] Yuta:** go back home and wait for me, i’ll take u to work 

Jaehyun didn’t really take Yuta as the stubborn type, but his persistence was clear. 

**[07:46] Jaehyun 💖💞💗:** we’re gonna be so early for work if we drive now tho   
**[07:48] Yuta:** we can detour for breakfast? 

Jaehyun grins at his phone and starts walking back home, despite the bus already stopping in front of him. 

**[07:48] Jaehyun 💖💞💗:** sounds like a date   
**[07:50] Yuta:** so ur paying? lol   
**[07:51] Jaehyun 💖💞💗:** i mean, if ur driving me to work i’d love to buy you breakfast   
**[07:51] Yuta:** it’s a date then 

Jaehyun stands outside his front door, waiting for Yuta to arrive. He could wait inside but he’s too excited to see Yuta again. At around 8:05 AM, Yuta’s car slowly rolls in front of Jaehyun’s house, and he sees a handsome, wide-awake Yuta in the driver’s seat, who leans out of his window to shout, “Good morning!” 

“Good morning,” Jaehyun says, approaching the passenger side door on the other side of the car. 

“Ready for that date then?” Yuta says, looking at Jaehyun, who is currently preoccupied with buckling his seatbelt. When Jaehyun looks back, he spies a red mark on Yuta’s jaw from where he had kissed him last night. He swells with pride. 

“You bet,” Jaehyun says. Yuta notices where Jaehyun’s eyes are lingering, and he touches the tender spot with his fingers, looking down bashfully. His cheeks tint pink and he looks ahead to the road. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> long time no fic! the pandemic has caused me to lose my job and its gotten my mood down bad and this is really the only idea i've had that i've been motivated to write. i'm really quite proud of it so i hope you enjoy it !! i have a few other pieces in the works right now so hopefully i'll actually be able to write more often.


End file.
